The Chronicles of Lucrävia/Rules
Player Setup Leader Traits Traditions Races Game Introduction Population, Slavery & Military Units Population Your citizenry is your main resources, being the most used asset in exploration, construction, and warfare. Population is increased naturally over time, or from immigration. Each citizen will consume 1 food each season. Constructing settlements or structures requires population, who will then be unusable until the structure/settlement is removed. Every citizen is capable of fighting, with their effectiveness being determined by your citizenry's military skill. Military requires the following to level up, 5/15/30/50/75/100/140/180/225/275. Slavery Slaves can be taken from defeated enemies if you so choose, and can be used instead of regular population for construction, while costing no food. Slaves can also be sold for currency. Having a very large slave population decreases stability, and runs the risk of an uprising. Military Units ''By constructing a Barracks, colonists can be turned into soldiers, who fight with a military skill +2 above the rest of your citizenry. One barracks can train and house 100 soldiers, with more barracks or additional upgrades to the current one being required to train a larger army. Barracks are also necessary to adequately station soldiers in a settlement - without a barracks, soldiers may desert or die if stationed in an unprepared settlement. Soldiers are counted separately from your total population, and provide no tax income, while also costing one currency a season in addition to the normal 1 food. By constructing a Temple, citizens may be turned into Templar. Templars have +2 military skill above the citizen's skill. They fight with +3 military skill against religious/spiritual/evil foes. One Templar provides a combat bonus to 2 troops they are fighting with. Templars are counted separately from your total population, and provide no tax income, while also costing 2 currency a season in addition to the normal 1 food By constructing a Hunting Lodge, citizens may be turned into rangers. Rangers have +2 military skill above the citizen's skill. They fight with +3 military skill against natural monsters. They also fight with a slight bonus in woodland terrain. Rangers are counted separately from your total population, and provide no tax income, while also costing 2 currency a season in addition to the normal 1 food By constructing Cavalry Stables, citizens may be turned into cavalry. Calvary have +2 military skill above the citizen's skill. In plains or hills, one Calvary reduces the military skill of 2 opponents by -2. They provide no such bonus in forests or mountains. Cavalry are counted separately from your total population, and provide no tax income, while also costing 2 currency a season in addition to the 2 food. By constructing a Magus Laboratory, citizens may be turned into Battle maguses. maguses are offensive magic-wielding soldiers, essentially filling in as walking, breathing siege weapons. Effective at softening up an enemy force, but are less effective than standard soldiers at close-quarters combat. Have +1 military skill above citizen's military skill. Cost 2 currency and 1 food a season to maintain. By constructing a Hospital, citizens may be turned into field surgeons. Field surgeons are mundanely or slightly magically skilled combat healers. Each field surgeon reduces friendly casualties by 2, and fight with +1 military skill above colonial military skill. Cost 2 currency and 1 food a season to maintain. By constructing a Jail, colonists may be turned into saboteurs. Saboteurs are unsavoury individuals highly skilled at all forms of skullduggery. They are best used to sneak into settlements or camps unnoticed for spying, sabotage, or assassination missions. They fight with +1 military skill above citizen's level. Cost 2 currency and 1 food a season to maintain. By constructing a Shipyard or Skyship Hangar, colonists may be turned into marines. Marines are skilled at ship-to-ship combat and amphibious/sky operations. Have +2 military skill above citizen level when fighting land battles, or +3 when aboard a ship or in an amphibious operation. Resources, Seasons & the Map Food, wood, stone, metals and mana are the five core needs of your civilization. food is consumed every season by your cities, and if your cities don't have receive their required food intake each quarter they will start breaking out into active rebellion. stone and metals are needed for construction, with metals being especially important for the industry and the production of war equipment. Mana is a rare and highly unstable liquid used for fueling certain units as well as being a conduit for the usage of magic, but is only found around Hyllär ruins or associated structures. Associated city upgrades can increase the rate of production. Resource types: *'Mana:' Vital for magic-users, magic weaponry, machines and Skyships *'Food:' Essential for the survival of your civilization. *'Wood:' Required mostly for basic construction. *'Stone:' Required mostly for basic and advanced construction. *'Metals:' Needed for construction of military units and most buildings./spoiler Heroes & Classes Heroes Heroes are independent special units that exist in your nation and across the world of Lucrävia. They are autonomous, and do not always follow their ruler's command directly unless through direct servitude. Heroes are extremely powerful, capable of achieving epic feats that would otherwise break the armies of entire nations. They also have their own stats and special abilities that they improve further upon as they level up. Hero levels are broken into three tiers which correlate with Event difficulty. Lvl 1-3 is Heroic, lvl 4-6 is Paragon, and lvl 7-10 is Epic. Classes Land & Hero Combat Land Combat Combat is done through a simple roll between opposing forces. The number of citizens or soldiers is improved by their equipment, then modified by their military skill and a number of dice are rolled with the resulting number. Modifiers such as terrain, tactics, and other situational things are then applied to the results. The two sides are compared, and the side with more points wins the engagement. Losses for both sides are decided by what percentage each side's result is when totaled together. For example, if the two sides have roughly the same results, then both sides will take roughly 50% losses, and there may be no winner. The losing army is routed, abandoning lost equipment and being at the mercy of the wilds as they retreat to the nearest friendly settlement, or desert from the colony. Winners get any recoverable equipment, the settlement if involved in a siege, and a larger amount of xp to be put towards raising their military skill. Heroes in Combat Heroes have their own military skill and take damage lose hitpoints whenever they fail a roll against the opposition, until reduced to 0, at which point they die. Heroes are also incredibly durable and powerful units that gain special abilities as they level up, being capable of clearing out dungeons and ruins, or even effectively facing off against small armies by themselves where standard soldiers would've clearly lost. One should never underestimate a hero unit, especially at higher levels. Weaponry & Equipment Weaponry Weapons are ranked by military strength from left (weakest) to right (strongest). If unarmed, a citizen or soldier is assumed to use makeshift weapons such as pitchforks, sickles, clubs, knives or rocks. Crafting magical weapons can only be done by having a Forge and Magus laboratory in the same settlement. They are the strongest craftable weapons available, and also have a bonus when used against magical creatures such as the undead, ethereals, demons, angels, etc. Siege Warfare & Weaponry Siege Weaponry Siege weapons attack before general combat begins to weaken an army or fortifications. If the attacker loses the battle, siege weapons are generally abandoned by the army either by the soldiers fleeing or being dead, though high military skill may result in the losing side sabotaging said siege weapons. Examples of how siege weapons are used * When used in a siege, they will break down fortifications and damage inside structures, or pick of infantry, depending on the weapon. * In a naval engagement, siege weapons can be mounted on ships to sink opposing vessels or snipe at sailors and marines. * In a standard engagement, siege weapons will target either soldiers or siege weapons, depending on their type and targeting orders from players. Siege Machines Magical Siege Machines Magorail Lance: Heavy handheld lance-shaped weapon that fires a short-ranged beam of concentrated magical energy, dealing immense damage to both ships, structures and soldiers - Costs 120 metals, 20 mana. Spends 1 mana cell per action (including defense) - Requires: Forge lvl4, Siege Works lvl4, Mana Refinery Naval Combat, Seafaring & Skyships Ships and Battling at Sea Small boats used for crossing rivers, lakes, and short distances can be built for 20 wood, and can transport 10 passengers. They do not require a shipyard to be built. Larger ships can be constructed with a Shipyard, and require 25 population per vessel. Combat with these ships will generally involve missile fire and boarding to capture ships, along with occasional sinking due to ramming. If equipped with ballistae or catapults, ships will be much more proficient at sinking other shops, while scorpio will take out the crew quicker. Ships have a certain number of hardpoints that can be used to equip siege weapons. Scorpios take 1 hardpoint, ballistaes take 5 hardpoints, and catapults take 10 hardpoints. Skyships Skyships are magically enhanced vessels capable of taking to the skies, acting as anything between cargo ships, scouts and deadly weapons of war. Few nations possess the capabilities of wielding Skyships however, as they are expensive and costly to maintain. There are two kinds of Skyships: Events & Quests Events and Challenges Events are simply the challenges that I'll be throwing at you to deal with throughout the game. They can be comprised of single faction related events such as national matters, wildlife or other local issues, or personal events dealing with leaders or heroes. They can also occasionally take the form of events that affect a region of the world, or game-wide events. The handling of events is entirely up to you, though generally the more creative you are with your solutions, the more successful (or at least interesting) your outcomes will be. Dungeons and Monsters will often come with a Heroic, Paragon, or Epic tier ranking to help you gauge how difficult they will be to deal with. Quests Some events may lead into Quests, essentially a string of events lasting multiple seasons or until some condition is met. Completing a quest will usually result in some material rewards and hero xp, along with national experience. Stability, Faith, National Experience, Prestige & Immigration Stability and Immigration Stability is how content your citizens are with their ruler. It is immediately raised and lowered through various things, such as handling of events, leader or national traits, the outcome of battles and building new settlements. The stability rate is the chance that stability will change or decrease in a given season, and is affect by the number of civilians, unemployed civilians, and certain structures. Stability above 5 will increase immigration, while stability below 5 will decrease immigration. Having stability below 5 also comes with the chance of violent riots. Each point below 5 increase the chance by 20%, as well as the severity of the riots. For example, a stability of 4 means you have a 20% of riots, and will most likely cause some loss of life and resources, while a stability 0 means there is 100% of riots, and will be on the scale of a full on revolution, causing massive loss of life and property. Faith Faith is of crucial importance as it goes hand-in-hand with stability, ensuring that your subjects are at peace and pious. Faith rating is, like stability, set at a maximum of 10. if rated below 5, some of your planetary populace may begin to stray from your faith and turn towards other religions or otherworldly worship of daemons. The latter will continue to grow (as will the first, but it will only affect your stability) until the formation of organized cults occurs. These cults are extremely dangerous to your settlements, as they will either try to commit a coup, practice vile sorcery, or even summon their daemonic masters to your doorstep - which will essentially mean the effective and brutal end of your reign. Faith, like stability, can be raised with certain buildings, traits and events. Nation XP and Prestige National experience is gained through completing quests, constructing buildings, exceptional military encounters, and the handling of some events. Once enough national experience is gained, the nation will gain a prestige level. Each prestige level also increases immigration. At level 2 and 4, a new hero may appear. The xp needed to level a nation is 5/15/35/60/90. Settlements As there are no official borders on the map, constructing new settlements will be necessary to create safe-zones as you explore and expand further across the world. Settlements that are reasonably close together (<40km) are assumed to have roads connecting them, though these roads are not safe in and of themselves. The closer cities are together, the less at risk are their trade routes. Having food be interrupted between a lowland farming town and a mountainous mining camp can be disastrous. Roads that are not automatically built when a settlement is founded (up to 40km from another city of the same faction), cost 5 stone for each km. If a new settlement is founded over 40km from the nearest same-faction settlement, every km over 40 will need to be paid for. For a settlement to produce resources, the associated production building must be constructed. A village may only be upgraded once per year. Camp: 500 wood, 25 population. Cheap to build, but no buildings can be made except barracks and fortifications. Generally used as a cheaper alternative to forts or as staging grounds for large armies to hunker down. Mining Site: 500 wood, 200 stone, 100 metals, 25 population. A mining community, dedicated towards harvesting the earth. Must be placed within <10km of a village. All resource production of stone and metals in this settlement is increased by 25%, but it can't produce food or hold certain structures. Structures Fortifications: 350 stone. Increases the military skill of defender by level of fortification, and slightly increases the chance of gaining stability by 2.5% per level of fortification. May be built 10 times in any settlement. Farm Enhancement: 250 wood, 50 metals, 25 population. Produces food. Can be built 4 times, but adds less of a bonus each time, in any settlement except Mining Sites and Camps. Fishing Docks: 100 wood, 25 population. Provides small amount of food from water sources. Can be built 4 times, but adds less of a bonus each time, settlement must be by coast/lake/large river. Can be built in towns or forts. Lumberyard: 200 wood, 100 metals, 25 population. Increases wood production. Can be built 4 times, but adds less of a bonus each time, in any settlement except Camp. Quarry: 200 wood, 100 metals, 25 population. Produces stone. Can be built 4 times, but adds less of a bonus each time, in any settlement except Camp. If built in a settlement directly next to mountainous terrain, it will produce more stone. Mine: 200 wood, 100 metals, 25 population. Produces metals. Can be built 4 times, but adds less of a bonus each time, in any settlement except Camp. If built in a settlement directly next to mountainous terrain, it will produce more metals. Mana Refinery: 100 wood, 300 stone, 100 metals, 25 population. Can be built in towns, forts or mining sites. With a mine and a source of mana present in a settlement, the refinery will grant mana production. Can be built 1 time per settlement with a mana source. (when placing new settlement, you will be notified if it has a nearby mana source) Barracks: 200 wood, 100 stone. Allows for the recruitment of 100 soldiers. May be built without limits in any settlement. Hunter's Lodge: 500 wood, 25 population. Produces a small amount of food from wildlife, depending on the terrain. Allows training of 25 Rangers (see military units). May be built without limit in any settlement except Mining Site, though food gathered will only increase 4 times. Magus Laboratory: 200 wood, 200 stone, 100 metals, 10 mana, 25 population. Produces a small amount of mana each season. Can be built in towns or forts, and may be upgraded 4 times. * Allows for the training of 25 Battle Maguses (see military units). * Can make magical equipment, siege machinery and skyships (see equipment, siege weaponry and seafaring). Jail: 300 stone, 200 metals, 25 population. Adds 20% chance of increasing stability a turn. Allows for the training of 50 saboteurs (see military units). Can be built in towns or forts. Slave House: 200 wood, 100 stone, 50 metals, 25 population. A place for slaves to live, sleep and otherwise remain contained. Can hold 100 slaves and can be built without limits in towns, mining sites or forts. Temple: 500 stone, 25 population. Increases natural growth by +.25%, increases faith by 0.5 and increases chance of increased faith each turn, per temple. Allows for the training of 50 paladins (see military units) Can be built 1 time in towns or forts. Hospital: 400 wood, 100 stone, 25 metals, 25 population. Increases natural growth by +.5%. Allows for the training of 50 field surgeons (see military units) Can be built 1 time in towns or forts. Calvary Stables: 300 wood, 100 stone. Allows for the training of 50 cavalry (see military units). Can be built without limits in any settlement except Camp. Siege Works: 300 wood, 100 stone, 100 metals, 25 population. Can be built once in towns or forts, and may be upgraded 4 times. * Allows for the construction of siege engines (see siege weaponry). Forge: 200 wood, 100 stone, 100 metals, 25 population. Can be built once in either towns or forts, and may be upgraded 4 times. Allows for the construction of weaponry and aids in the construction of siege equipment and other machines. Shipyard: 300 wood, 100 stone, 100 metals, 25 population. Can be built once in towns or forts by coasts/lakes/large rivers except Mining Site and Camp, and may be upgraded 4 times. Allow for the construction of ships. Skyship Hangar: 500 wood, 100 stone, 300 metals, 25 population. Can be built once in any settlement except Mining Site and Camp. Allows for the construction of Skyships. Market: 500 wood, 100 stone, 50 population. Increases tax rate by 2.5%, and slightly increases currency gained from trade agreements between nations. Can be built 1 time in towns and forts. Tavern: 100 wood, 50 stone, 25 population. Increases tax by +.5%, adds 5% chance to increase stability each turn. Keeps population drunk and distracted. Can be built 1 time in any settlement except camps. Arena: 200 wood, 100 stone, 50 metals, 25 population. Increases tax by +1%, adds 10% chance to increase stability each turn. Can be built 1 time in towns and forts. Customs House: 500 stone, 50 metals, 25 population. Allows for the changing of immigration policy. Can be built 1 time in the capital. 4 options: * Closed Borders - no immigration, +100% chance of increasing stability a turn. * Limited Borders - halved immigration, +50% chance of increasing stability a turn. * Regular Borders - normal rate of immigration * Loosened Borders - 50% increased immigration, -50% chance of increasing stability a turn * Open Borders - double immigration, chance of gaining minority races, -100% chance of increasing stability a turn Tax Office: 500 stone, 50 metals, 25 population. Allows for the changing of tax policy. Can be built 1 time in the capital. 4 options: * Tax Break - no taxation, +100% chance of increasing stability a turn. * Tax Reduction - halved taxation, +50% chance of increasing stability a turn. * Regular taxation - normal taxation * Increased taxation - 50% increased taxation,-50% chance of increasing stability a turn * Heavy taxation - doubled taxation, chance of riots, -100% chance of increasing stability a turn. Category:Rulesets Category:Chronicles of Lucrävia